Hawkes' and Fairies
by 1winterfrostfinalfantasy
Summary: This story will be a crossover of Fairy Tail and the Dragon Age series. Many interesting things will most likely happen and the Hawke team will have to find a way to solve the problem in either a funny, kind, or utterly angry way. What would Hawke do when she receives a quest when the request was that everyone in Team Natsu needs to die? Little does Hawke and her companions unders


**Hawkes and Fairies**

This story will be a crossover of Fairy Tail and Dragon Age 2. Many interesting things will most likely happen and the Hawke team will have to find a way to solve the problem in either a funny, kind, or utterly angry way. What would Hawke do when she receives a quest when the request was that everyone in Team Natsu needs to die? Little does Hawke and her companions understand what danger they are in.

 **Chapter one**

 _The letter_

"Ah, welcome home misère! A letter has arrived and is waiting on the desk for your attention." Bodahn said cheerfully towards the woman walking into the house. Hawke smiled kindly towards the dwarf before walking towards the desk.

"A letter? There are like 12 here!" Hawke chuckled in her girly way. She sighed however, seeing how she hated useless letters with stupid requests… 'Hawke, Oh please go to that cage full of vampires and find my spoon!'

'Hawke, My great great gramps left his favorite rocking horse in the ancient burial crypt, but he's so desperate to have it back now at his door.'

Hawke sighed and sat back, putting both letters to the side and rolled her eyes. Upon looking around she noticed that there was a very neat looking envelop on her desk and she blinked. Opening the letter, she pulled out a completely white paper with an interesting letter type was written on.

"Mistress Hawke,

I have heard much about you and your interesting talent, and I desperately ask for your assistance. Your ability to use two daggers with dangerous speed is rather frightening and obviously a great help to the task I wish to ask of you.

I shall not use my name but I'll simply say this one thing, before something called "the grand magic games" start, locate the guild "Fairy Tail" and hunt down one single team, Team Natsu. I know this is a strange request but I wish for this to happen for the sake of many lives. Destroy team Natsu with no mercy and know that the reward will be great, 37 gold.

Yours' Sabertooth"

Hawke blinked some and she couldn't help but reread the simple letter. Something about this letter was different and Hawke new what the difference was. This letter was sent from Mongolia and that city is quite a ways away from Kirkwall. Hawke growled but still attempted to comprehend what she read.

"Well looks like I'm going out for a bit!" She call out to Bodahn and smiled. Gathering up her equipment and a few small backs of food and water, she began to walk towards the door of the mansion.

"Bodahn, I'll be out for a long while so be sure that Sandal doesn't burn down the mansion!" Hawke chuckled before rushing out of the home and ran to her left. Up some stairs, listening to arguing nobles about their clothing, Hawke sighed and smiled. "I'm going to miss this place, but I promise myself… I'll be home in no time." She thought aloud only to take a sharp turn once she reached the top stair.

In front of the woman stood a large yet old mansion. It looked abandoned yet something about it made her smile and she knew why. Walking toward the door, she let herself in and quickly walked up a few more flights of stairs and entered a room.

"Oi fen-!" Hawke giggled and stared at the one person she was looking for. An elf stood in front of a lit fire, he turned slightly and his body seemed to emanate a broody aura. This elf had white hair that hid his left eye but not enough that he couldn't see. His green eyes remained dark due to the shadow that he had over his face. The lanky elf stood up and turned towards Hawke and smiled a rare smile.

"Good evening," Fenris replied in his cold yet calm ton.

20 to 30 minutes past when Hawke finally got Fenris out of that dismal Mansion and into the real world. Grinning a wide grin, Hawke stretches out her arms over her head and yawned.

"To Lowtown?"

"To Lowtown!" Hawke said with a very excited tone in her voice.

 **[Place change: Lowtown Market]**

Approaching a door, a large statue like decoration hung from a protruding pole about 30 feet off the ground. The statue was a man hanging upside down. Entering the building in a hesitant manner, Fenris grumbled under his breath upon smelling such an odd smell. "Vomit, Ail, and the smell of desperation…"

"And that's only a few things on the menu." A male voice said with sarcasm rich in his voice. An extremely short man walked towards the two and waved. A large breasted woman ran over as well and winked at Fenris.

"Verrick, Isabella," Hawke greeted.

"Heard about the letter you got, Bodahn sent a messenger down to us and I took the opportunity to gather up the crew.

In a far corner of the bar, a group of people were gathered in a single area with large grins on their faces. A blonde man that was sitting up against the wall was casually talking with a very large woman with fiery red hair. A girl sat at the table staring at the pile of cards on the table in which Isabella and she were playing cards.

"Why do you always win at cards?" The elvish girl said quietly towards Isabella. However, Isabella simply giggled some and sat back.

"Because I cheat kitten. This trinket, its dalish isn't it, from your clan? Don't bet things you aren't ready to lose Merrill." Isabella said to the elf. Hawke simply shook her head and sighed.

"I still don't understand the name of the bar..." Fenris spoke up,

"'The hanged man', it means being drunk," Isabella said with a smile.

"Actually they did hang people here, by their toes… Until they starved…" Verrick shook his head. Fenris chuckled darkly. "Good thing they were drunk then."

"Well, we should get going guys! Ready to head out by sea?" Hawke interrupted the three and shuffled Fenris's hair. Swatting away her hand, Fenris's ears became a bright red color. Isabella however, was half way out the door. "Then let's go! Everyone on deck!" Isabella was always so excited when it came to the sea and sailing. Ever since her ship crashed into a reef, she was always willing to steal a boat even if they are a bit small. Everyone quickly stood from their spots and ran after the pirate queen.

Blood and bodies hit the ground as Isabella laughed. Stealing a ship, the crew got into the ship and soon sailed off.

"To Mongolia!" The red haired woman said.

"An execution, I wonder what they did to piss off this group of people."

"No idea, but I guess we'll find out huh?"


End file.
